Pokémon mysteries: Hideki's adventure in Kanto
by sageatron2000
Summary: A new adventure in Kanto a new evil plot, and new pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

Hideki woke up and stumbled down the stairs with a happy look on his face, so excited that he couldn't see straight. Today was the day he turned ten, and that meant he would get his first Pokemon from Professor Oak!

"Stop right there, and go change out of your pajamas!" laughed Hideki's mom.

"Okay, Mom I'll do that right now." chuckled Hideki, racing back up the stairs. He rushed to his drawers and quickly took out the set of clothes he had prepared two months in advance, along with his backpack with a few changes of clothes, a water bottle, dried food and his life long savings: 1000 Poké. He knew it wouldn't get him far, but he could get more by battling!

Then he realized one thing he had forgotten to pack! He raced over to the PC and clicked through the apps until he found what he wanted: Item storage! He clicked it and then hit Item Withdraw. Inside was one potion. It materialized and he put it in his bag. Then he raced down stairs and, with a wave and a smile to his mom, headed out the door.

As he sped off to realize his dream of getting a Pokémon, his mom shouted "don't forget to stop by on your journey!"

"I will Mom!" Hideki shouted back over his shoulder as he ran. He passed neighbors and friends, all laughing because they knew this was the day he'd been waiting for, and dashed straight to the lab were Professor Oak gave kids from Pallet Town their first Pokemon! He pushed the door open and rushed inside, panting heavily. There Professor Oak was waiting with his grandson Henry by his side.

"Hello Hideki! Wonderful to see you. Today, you and my grandson are both going to get your first Pokémon!" said Oak. "Hideki, you can go first."

"Aw come on gramps why him first?" rudely inquired Henry. Henry and Hideki had known each other since they were children. It was odd that they shared a birthday, because they were like two sides of a coin. Hideki remembered once when the boys were on a school trip and found a small Pidgey that had fallen out of its nest. Henry tried to catch it with the pokeberry he stole from form his grandpa. because it was weak. Hideki stepped between them, and gathered the tiny Pidgey up in a box to re-delivery it to its relieved parents.

"Be patient Henry! Go on Hideki, choose." said Oak. "The starters this time are not usual starters, a Pikachu, an Eevee, or a Rattata. As you know, usually you would be entitled to a Charmander, Bulbasaur,or Squirtle, but I don't have any of them now. Oddly, their eggs have been disappearing from the breeders' storage vaults. So you will have to make do with what we have"

Although concerned about the loss of the eggs, Hideki was excited about his choices. "I want Eevee! No choice!" he exclaimed.

"And I want Pikachu!" said Henry. "Hey I know, lets have a Pokémon battle!" Both boys were eager to start collecting winnings, though Hideki was concerned about having to pay up if his Evee lost!

"Sure thing!" said Hideki happily — if a bit nervously.

Then Hideki sent out Eevee and Henry sent out Pikachu.

"Oh my grandson always in a rush. So, Hideki, this is you first Pokémon battle is it not?" inquired Oak.

"Yes it is," said Hideki nervously.

"All right. You probably know this already, but I'll give you a recap. By battling you want to make your opponent's Pokémon faint. You can win prize money by winning a battle. You may lose, of course. But you will learn by experience. So what are you waiting for? Get battling!"

"Okay Prof Oak." said Hideki! "Go Eevee use tackle!"

"Pikachu, counter with scratch!" said Henry. Pikachu tried to hit Eevee, but Eevee managed to hit Pikachu first and knocked him back.

"Pikachu, use leer!" said Henry.

"Now use tackle again!" shouted Hideki. Eevee charged Pikachu but right before he hit him Pikachu fixed Eevee with a glare — a "leer" — Eevee still hit him hard but left himself defenseless.

"Now's the time!" shouted Henry. "Use scratch!"

"Quick, use growl Eevee!"yelled Hideki, as Pikachu ran at Eevee. Then, just as Pikachu was about to hit, Eevee growled full in his face, startling the small yellow creature and leading Pikachu to hit him with much less force. Then it was all over. the brown and white Eevee leapt up and hit Pikachu with tackle. He threw Pikachu into the wall where Pikachu fainted.

"Return." said Henry, flushed with excitement.

"You just got lucky," Henry grumbled. "Here's you prize money. A hundred poké I'm out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop right there, young man" monotoned Oak, grabbing his grandson's shirt and tugging him back.

"Wait. You both require these items. One Pokedex each, so you can make sure to avoid pokemon beyond your power. And here are ten pokeballs for both of you. These are free, but from pokemarts they will cost about five to ten poke depending on supply demand and supplier." Oak turned and grabbed the items from a table behind him. The boys fidgeted anxiously, but Oak continued with his necessary lecture.

"You can earn money through pokemon battles," he explained. "You will normally earn ten to twenty poke"

"Aww, but that's almost nothing!" Henry complained.

"You will be able to buy what you need," Oak went on, ignoring his grandson's outburst. "Hideki, the 100 poke you got from Henry was only that large amount because he marked you as a rival. Typically for gym battles you will earn 100 to 200 poke. In the pokemon league, each battle you win will yield 1,000 to 2,000 - and if you beat the champion you will win 5,000 to 10,000 poke."

"That makes sense, Professor," Hideki said.

"And, of course, as the power of your pokemon grow, so will the amount of money will exchange hands if you defeat each other!" Oak explained.

"Good-bye children, and stay safe on your journey. There has been an uncanny amount of crime now a days!" Oak hurried his words as they rushed out the door.

"Race you to Obsidian town, Hideki!" Henry cried.

"HA, we shall see! But first let's go to the pokemon center when we get there."

"Ok, how 'bout gets there first gets a pokeball on the loser!" Henry sneered.

"You're on!" shouted Hideki, racing ahead.

Racing through the underbrush, Hideki quickly took the lead. But throughout the twist and turns there were many pokemon flying around the trees. Running up to the forest, they quickly became lost. After wandering about for a few moments, Hideki stopped and called after Henry.

"How do we find our way through, dude?" Hideki inquired, confused.

"Here, take this," Henry said, throwing something at Hideki.

It was a small, dark screen with a power button on one side. Hideki pushed the power button. The screen started to glow, a keypad came down off the back, and then the screen turned into a map with a blinking dot marking their current location: in the dead center of Obsidian Forest. Hideki examined the device, finding and clicking a button marked "plan route." As "desired location" he selected "Obsidian Town." The device loaded and then on the screen appeared their route.

"Thank you, Henry," said Hideki, trying to hand him back the device.

"I've got a better one – much more up to date – you can keep that piece of junk."

"Now let's continue with the race!" Henry leered.

Running through the trees following the map they quickly beat a path through the trees until thirty minutes later they crashed out of the forest running up the final stretch to Obsidian town fifty yards .. thirty yards .. ten yards .. as they raced up the well worn path to Obsidian town. Hideki ran and jumped barely beating him but beat him he did.

"Arrgh…. fine you get your pokeball." Henry groaned

"Great now lets go get that pokeball and find some dinner and a place to sleep." Hideki happily smiled.

"for a place to stay for twenty poke you can get a bed the pokemon center but I will get an exclusive room with full privacy." Henry snorted while leading Hideki to the pokemart.

Just as they were about to continue to the pokemart a dark twisted version of a pokemon ran in front of them.

"Who is that pokemon?" Hideki asked shocked.

Even Henry was shocked the pokemon was so appalling. It was a twisted pokemon that held a vague resemblance to the pokemon grimer (Hideki figured out this from the pokedex) but it was completely black with sickly neon strips but one thing this version had that the real pokemon is fangs incredibly sharp dripping acidic poison on to the dirt path.

"Hahahaha I see my [twisted pokemon name] leave a bad taste in your mouth no? I with this immensely powerful [twisted pokemon name]pokemon am still only a grunt of the mighty [evil team name] if an admin had graced you with their illustrious presence you would already be dead.. now prepare you self for a battle!"

"All right come on out Evee!" commanded Hideki throwing his pokeball.

"haha that puny pokemon wont stand a chance go my [twisted pokemon name] attack!" Laughed [evil team name] grunt.

The [twisted pokemon name] oozed forward quickly.

"Go Evee us tackle!" Hideki angrily growled.

"Haha that wont stop me quick [twisted pokemon name] us sludge!"


End file.
